RariJack: Just an Ordinary Day or so I Thought
by Gotta.Love.Aca-Nerds.Gleeks
Summary: Applejack and Rarity have been bestfriends for a while but when Rarity is called some names Applejack finds that she cares about the girl more than she thought. Story does get steamy and a little sexual so if you do not wish to read that kind of stuff, well don't read this. HUMANIZED MLP: FiM cause I find that easier to write. Please tell me if you like it or not and please be nice
1. Somethin' Don't Click Here

**AppleJack's P.O.V:**

I awoke early like any other day at Sweet Apple Acres, at six o' clock in the morning. I pass Big Macintosh in the hall and I walk down the stairs. I go into the bathroom and take off my hat and my night gown and hopped into the shower. I cleaned my hair and washed my body and jumped out. I dressed myself in my flannel shirt, my cut up jeans, my cowgirl boots, and my daddy's hat. I love that hat.

"AppleBloom! Git down here!" I screamed

I heard her scurry down the stairs and she looked straight into my eyes confused, I smiled and grabbed her.

"A-AppleJack! What did I do?" She laughed

"Nothin' little sis, just wanted to see the look on yer' face" I say laughing, gasping for air

I let go of her and we laugh a bit then I attend to my daily schedule. I walk out the door and down the front steps and wake up Winona and race her to the barn. Wow that dog is fast, she beat me to the barn and I reward her with a treat. I go inside and grab the wheelbarrow then attend to apple picking. I pick a whole wheelbarrow full and bring it back to the barn where I let AppleBloom sort them.

I go into town for my break, and yes I did take a break today for once. I see all my friends in the Sugar Cube Corner through the window so I go on in. I see Pinkie Pie behind the counter, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking in the corner, Twilight talking to Spike trying to get him away from the jewl-cakes, but Rarity was alone. I walked over to her when I heard her crying, I sat right next to her in the booth.

"Sugarcube, you all right?" I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumps "It's alright, it's just me"

**Rarity P.O.V:**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could say anything it was Applejack. I couldn't let her see me like this, but it was too late.

"Applejack Darling!" I cry harder "I'm terribly sorry you have to see me like this!"

"Now, now Sugarcube" she said turning me to face her "What's the matter, what's yer problem?"

"I-I can't tell you, it's embarrassing." I manage to get out in between sobs and sniffles

I look into AppleJack's eyes and realize she didn't care. I could tell her I guess, I mean it isn't that bad. I look down and sigh.

"Well I messed up another relationship and now I'm ruined!" I gasped for air and cried even harder than before

"Rarity, what happened between you and Orion?" She said moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well I was hanging out with Spike and he got the wrong idea" I started, I was calming down and I lowered my voice "and now Orion thinks I'm a cheater and a whore."

I don't know why but Applejack didn't like the sound of that because she got up and ran out of the Sugarcube Corner. I just sat up and looked out the window. I wonder what got into her.


	2. No Exceptions but Ready for Tonight

**Applejack's P.O.V:**

Once she said the word whore and it was towards her I couldn't listen anymore, no one calls one of my best friends a whore. I knew where Orion lived and that was a good thing because he was not going to get away with calling her that. I arrived at his house and pounded the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard him yell from inside the house

He opened the door and that was it. I punched him straight in the face and he fell to the floor. I realized what I did and I smiled.

"Call Rarity a whore again" I look down at him and grab his shirt pulling him closer to my face "I will kill you next time, cause she did nothing wrong. You made her cry cause you were a dick!"

He looks into my eyes and groans when I forcefully drop him to the ground. I kick him in the balls and walk away like nothing happened. I heard a few whispers behind me but I could care less. No one calls Rarity a whore. Plus Spike wouldn't even have a chance with someone as beautiful as Rarity. I walked back into the Sugarcube Corner and sat back next to Rarity and smiled.

"Applejack, what did you do?" Rarity questioned "Where did you go?"

"I went and talked to Orion" I answered with a wide smile on my face "He understood me very well."

"Did you go beat him up?" her voice cracked "please tell me you didn't!"

I covered my knuckle that was covered in little blood. "Rarity, what he said was unacceptable" I laugh a little "after that he won't bother you anymore."

She looked me in the eyes and smiled a little then hugged me. Her hair smelt good, so soft and wavy. Her skin was so smooth I didn't want to let go, but then I snapped back into reality when she started talking again.

**Rarity's P.O.V:**

"Applejack, thank you for that" I manage to get out "No one has ever stood up for me before."

I hugged her again, except for this time it was different. The scent of her clothes was amazing. The smell of hay and apples was amazing. I didn't usually like this about her but I realize now that it's sensational. I feel different and it's strange to me. I feel butterflies in my stomach, but why? No, no, no I can't have feelings for Applejack. Can I? I pull away from our hug.

"No problem Sugarcube" she responds "I better get going, I got to get back to work"

"Applejack" I blurt out "I mean, Applejack darling do you want to hang out later at my place and have a few beers or shots?"

"Sure!" she exclaims "Uh I mean sure Rarity. I will come over around seven or so."

She got up and left. She was pretty for a farm-girl, her clothes looked great on her, the way her hair in perfect braids all the time, and like I admired a few moments ago the smell of her work area. The hay and the apples, the smell was unforgettable. I rushed home and cleaned up. I had to look good for her. This was Applejack after all.


	3. Learn to Drink and Clean Up

**Applejack P.O.V:**

I left the Sugarcube Corner excited. I was going to hang out with Rarity. Secretly I have always liked her in some sort of way. I always got this feeling around her like im floating on clouds or something. I approached Sweet Apple Acres and Winona greets me, I decided to race her to the barn again. I won this time though. I walked into the barn and grabbed my bandana and tied it around my neck loosely. Just to add some spunk to my outfit for Rarity.

I looked at the sky I could tell it was around six or six thirty. I started walking to Rarity's house and that's when I got that feeling again. I smiled like an idiot until I realized I was already at her house. Her cat Opal was outside so I crouched down and petted her. She didn't seem to mind me because she let me pick her up. I held Opal and knocked on the door, I looked at my outfit one last time and then the door opened.

"Hiya Rarity, I found Opal outside and thought she would love to come in." I laughed and she gestured for me to come in.

"Oh Opal Darling you are quite a trouble maker" she laughed and looked at me "Well Applejack I like your new touch to your outfit"

"Thank you Rarity" I responded and blushed a little "You look pretty today"

"Why thank you Applejack" she smiled and walked into the kitchen and came back out with two small glasses "Want a shot dear?"

I had never had a shot before Granny Smith never lets me and Big Mac have any alcohol except for beer. Maybe one won't hurt. I took the glass and sipped it, that's when Rarity burst out in laughter.

**Rarity's P.O.V:**

I burst out in laughter, has she ever had a shot before? I don't think so.

"Applejack darling you do not sip a drink like this" I tilt my head back and pour the shot down my throat "That is how you drink a shot"

She copies my exact movement. I smile as she looks at me coughing.

"Rarity this stuff is mighty strong!" she exclaims coughing in between words "but, could I have another if that's okay with you?"

I smile and go into the kitchen and retrieve two more shots, I give her one and I watch her drink it. It made me giggle because she was learning. I just handed her mine and refilled the other one. I went into the kitchen and she followed me with her empty shot glass. Applejack has had three shots in less than five minutes.

"Rarity!" she yells directly behind me causing me to drop the shot glass "I need your help!"

She gets drunk fast, but no wonder because she hasn't tried shots before. I laugh and answer "what's up AJ?"

She grabbed me and kissed me on the lips then pulled away. I stared at her in shock but inside I was all butterflies. I just filled up another shot and gave it to her and watched her drink that one in a matter of seconds. I put the shot glass in the sink and gave her a beer.

"Okay Applejack no more shots hun" I laugh and lead her into my room. "I will be right back"

I went back into the kitchen and cleaned up the shattered shot glass I had dropped, I started thinking about the kiss. It wasn't long but she was drunk so I shouldn't get my hopes up. Then I hear Applejack in the other room fall. I rush in and see that she fell over and spilt her beer all over her. I watched her she started crying it was kind of cute. I helped her up and brought her into the bathroom. Someone needs to be cleaned up.


	4. A Shower and A Surprise Kiss

**Applejack P.O.V:**

I kiss Rarity and I laugh a little. I'm absolutely drunk. I can't see straight. The next thing I know is Rarity is leading me into the other room with a beer. She leaves me alone and I look around her room. Everything looks wavy so I try touching the wall I trip over my foot and fall spilling my beer all over me. I start crying and laughing but for the most part I was crying.

"Aw Applejack Sweetie are you okay?" she says picking me up and leading me into the bathroom "lets clean you up"

She says things but I really don't know what she's saying to me. I look at her and I hear rain I think, maybe a shower? She sits me down on the edge of the tub and takes off my hat and boots. I look at her in confusion and she just continues to take off my clothes. All of my clothes are off and she helps me into the shower. I may be drunk but I love every second of this. She cleans my hair then my body she doesn't mind because she takes her time doing it. She smiles and tells me to stay put so I do. I look the water fall above me and catch the drops on my tongue. She comes back with a gown, underwear, and a towel. She wraps the towel around me and dries me off.

"Okay Applejack let's get you dressed again" she says helping me out

I nod and put on the underwear and gown. I look at my hat and reach for it. It looks so close but it's pretty far away. I whimper when I see Rarity walk over and grab it then she comes back over to me and places it on top of my head. She then leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Why don't you stay the night?" she giggles and brings me back to her room and she nods over to the bed "let's warm you up"

"Okay Rarity" I manage to mumble to her

She sits on the bed and pats a spot next to her hinting for me to sit. I do and she wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead. I smile and cuddle up closer to her.

**Rarity P.O.V:**

Poor Applejack covered in beer. I can't look at this a second longer. I pick her up and lead her into my bathroom. I took off her hat and boots. She looked beautiful without that hat of hers. I continue to strip her of her clothes until she is fully unclothed. I didn't pay attention to her body cause I didn't want to be rude. I continue my goal and that was to clean her.

I turn on the shower and I help her in. I start out washing her golden hair and then attend to her body that was all gooey and sticky. I take some soap and wash her up, I have to spend a while cleaning her up cause the beer is so sticky. Maybe that's not the full reason why I was taking so long. I liked looking at her as weird as that is. She was pretty even if she was covered in soap suds and her hair was all messy. I snap back to reality.

"Now Applejack stay here I will be right back" I say to her when I leave the room

I walked into my room and grabbed a towel, underwear, and one of my night gowns. I smile as I walk back in I place the towel on the sink for a quick moment and I help her out of the shower and I cover her with the towel. Helping her dry off. I give her the clothes and she dresses. She tries reaching for her hat but I can tell she thinks it's closer to her than it really is. I walk over to it and grab it, and then I go back to her and place it on her head and kiss her cheek.

I ask if she wants to stay the night because she's still bit too drunk to really know what's going on. Here's my chance, I lead her into my bedroom and I sit down on my bed and gesture for her to sit next to me. She gladly sits then I wrap my arms around her. I smile wider when she cuddles closer to me.

"Applejack" I whisper

"Yeah" she giggles

"I got to tell you something" I turn her to look at me

"Anything Sugarcube" she looks back at me and smiles

Before I say anything SweetieBelle comes in.

"Rarity!" she gasps "What are you guys doing?"

I look at her in shock and I look back at Applejack. Applejack was shocked too even in her drunken state. She couldn't have done this in any worse time. What does Applejack do? She kisses me.

"You guys are weird, but that's okay" SweetieBelle giggles and runs into her room.


	5. Drunk and Kinky

Applejack P.O.V:

Rarity asked me if she could ask her something, I said she could. That's when SweetieBelle came in, and then I felt kind of loopy still. So I kissed Rarity, and SweetieBelle giggled then ran into her room. That's when I got a sudden urge to go farther with her.

"I hope you don't mind Rarity" I hiccupped, as I grabbed her boobs firmly

"Applejack!" She squealed, biting her lip "what's gotten into you darling? I think you have had a little too much."

I kissed her again lighter, but passionately as I slid my hand up her blouse. I licked her lower lip softly with my tip of my tongue and she let me enter her mouth. Our tongues met and it was sensational, they danced across each other and I could taste the liquor on her tongue. I could feel a moan escape through her throat and it drove me wild.

"Applejack, I had no idea how this would feel" she purred "but I shouldn't be taking advantage of your touch."

That's when I felt her hand grope my southern regions, and that's when I hiccupped and giggled. I pulled her closer and I unbuttoned her blouse revealing a white laced bra, which I removed as well. Her boobs were nice and averaged sized, smaller than mine but they looked nice. So I moved down and licked over her tit lightly as she moaned. I began to suckle on it and that's when she rubbed me a little rougher. I continued to lick, and suckle her boobs, when she removed my robe and panties. She giggled.

Rarity P.O.V:

She grabbed my boobs and I squealed, is she this drunk? I bit my lip and told her that I thought she had a little too much to drink, and then she kissed me once again for the third time tonight. She was pretty good at this stuff, for a farm girl and all. Then she licked my lower lip softy, she wanted her tongue to enter and I allowed it to pass. Our tongues clashed together and I let a moan escape my throat as I tasted the liquor on her tongue.

I couldn't, I wouldn't let her do this to me without me contributing. So I warned her for I was going to pleasure her 'down there' and I was being stripped as this was happening. My whole top half was off and I was groping her southern regions. I didn't want to rub her though the robe she was borrowing. So I took it off revealing her boobs again to me, they were big and they were _fineeee. _So I bent down a little to her bare chest and licked her tits softly, and she moaned quietly. I smirked and continued to pleasure her until I realized where my right hand was, it was wet so I looked down. My hand was on her pussy.

"Uhm Rarity, if you don't mind" she smiled up at me "could you?"

I smiled looking at her face turn bright red, obviously wanting me to pleasure her farther in different places. "Of course Applejack, I don't want to stop now." I chuckled moving down, looking at the wet area licking my lips.

I licked her soft spot once and she grabbed my hair, and she squealed and moaned loudly. I smiled up at her and continued to lick her southern regions. It tasted good and I enjoyed the taste very much. She tasted like _apples._

"Applejack, you taste amazing!" I exclaimed, licking her wet clit

Applejack breathed heavily, mixed with some moans from me as I savored the apple taste. I traced a line with my tongue up her body, reaching her lips. I kissed her passionately, which soon turned into a rough make out session. Applejack reached down and began to rub my clit slowly but effectively, I moaned loudly as she inserted two fingers.

Applejack P.O.V:

I inserted two fingers into her and smiled faintly, her moans were cute and fragile. She was an elegant lady but enjoyed it rough? She was full of surprises which made this night even more interesting and more pleasurable. We continued to make out as I pleasured her and she suddenly began to grind against me. Her wetness against me caused me to bite my lip, she was really wet.

"Rarity," I chuckled "you're really wet. Am I that good?"

With her eyes shining up at me she giggled "of course, you're amazing!"

With that said I inserted a third finger into her causing Rarity to buck her hips up. I grinned and kissed Rarity's forehead. I could tell she enjoyed the pleasure I provided, and I wasn't done until she successfully excelled in her orgasm. I looked at her and smiled in victory, as she ran out her high.


End file.
